


I Told The Stars About You

by ButWhenDidIAsk



Series: The Universe Listens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Draco Malfoy, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Stars, The universe listens, cheater harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhenDidIAsk/pseuds/ButWhenDidIAsk
Summary: Draco finds out about Harry and Ginny———-Based on my poem and I added dialogue around it so it makes sense
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Universe Listens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101134
Kudos: 53





	I Told The Stars About You

Harry opened the door to the astronomy tower to see a familiar head of disheveled platinum blond hair standing dangerously close to the edge of the tower

Draco turned his body to face Harry, expression sombre.

“I told the stars about you  
Looked up every night and told them everything  
About how much I loved you  
About how you’d never break my heart.” Draco let out a bitter laugh devoid of humour

Harry edged closed to him “What are you doing? Please...come away from the ledge” 

Draco took one step backwards

“I spun tales of our future together  
Of how happy we’d be.  
How we could start a family or even move abroad...

Did you know that,Harry?”

Another step backwards

“You’re scaring me” Harry’s voice quivered as light rain fell outside, muffling their voices.

Draco flicked his wand and several photos of Harry and Ginerva Weasley appeared, gently floating to the floor. 

Harry had been caught.

“I can explain-“

“I told the stars about you  
About how much I loved your smile  
The way your eyes lit up when you laughed  
About the nights we spent together  
And the memories we had made” his voice began strong and full of anger but with every word, a tear fell from the blond’s eyes

Harry was speechless

“They told me it wouldn’t last  
Told me to “let go” before I got hurt  
But like a fool,  
I didn’t listen.”

Draco swivelled round on his heels to face the ledge again. He was millimetres away from falling to his death

“Perhaps that’s one of my greatest faults.  
Blissful ignorance.  
Ignoring the red flags until they break me.”

“Draco, I’m so-“

“You don’t understand!  
I told the stars about you!” His voice broke, he clenched his hands into fists as he shook with pain

The ground began to shake, rain pounded heavier than before on the ground below them

“and every warning they gave me  
Pushed me further into your arms  
Until I could no longer live without you  
Until every part of me belonged to you!” A heart wrenching sob tore from Draco’s mouth

“I told the stars about you,  
And they know what you’ve done.”

Lightning struck the roof of the tower, blinding both Draco and Harry for a few seconds

“There’s no turning back, Harry.”

“No- DONT!”

Draco smiled and jumped.

Harry raced to the edge and grabbed Draco’s forearm, trying desperately to hoist him back up to safety

Draco took out his wand, shook Harry off and disaparated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me some criticism so I can upgrade my writing! 
> 
> If you’d like me to elaborate on a few things also leave a comment and I’ll explain xx


End file.
